


What I Want

by Guanin



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest gift is the best one of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

“Claude, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Can your lips move? Your tongue wagging? Vocal cords all in working order? Well, then yes, by all means.”

Peter didn’t even bother glaring at the man, for all such efforts proved useless and frustrating and he was in no mood to indulge Claude’s love of mockery.

“I’ve been trying to think of something, but I just don’t know what. What do you want for your birthday?”

Claude turned away from the television set, interrogatory frown fixing on Peter.

“How did you know my birthday’s coming up?”

Peter ducked his head in sheepish embarrassment.

“I just... The telepathy is random at times. I just caught this stray thought. I didn’t peek into your mind on purpose.”

“Fine, I’m not going to make a state case out if this. And you don’t have to get me anything.”

“But I want to. It’s your birthday.”

“Peter, I haven’t celebrated a birthday in seven years. There’s no reason I need to restart that whole charade now.”

“It’s not a charade. And I want to give you something.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. So pick something. Anything. Well, something I wouldn’t have to steal, because I’m not doing that and I do live on a nurse’s pay.”

Claude’s eyes softened, an amused smile gliding on his lips.

“I don’t need any things, Pete.”

“Then what? We could take a trip somewhere.”

“I’d love to, but that’s not what I’m referring to.”

“What do you want, then? I’m not going to let you avoid your own birthday just because you don’t li--”

But before he could finish his sentence, Claude kissed him, a quick peck on the lips, then leaned back against the sofa. Peter stared at him in confusion, then a wonderful realization dawned on him and he grinned, suddenly giddy. Claude smiled back.

“That’s what I want."


End file.
